Silent Attraction
by Loulabell
Summary: Billy and Velma's shower encounter


Silent Attraction  
By: Loulabell  
  
Late one night in the shower room Velma Kelly was right in the middle of taking a really long hot  
  
Shower, when in comes her well-dressed money obsessed lawyer Mr. Billy Flynn.  
  
Shocked to see him at this hour and in the women's shower room she hurried to grab her towel And wrapped it around her tiny feminine physique.  
  
"Not tonight Billy I am way to tired "  
  
Her soft honey like voice sends shivers down Billy's spine. For some time now he has been attracted to her, but is afraid to admit it to her let alone himself!  
  
"I am not here to talk about the trial Vel." "You aren't? Then why?" more surprised than ever.  
  
Billy knew it was because he was attracted to her and he missed her, even though it had only been a few hours since he had been there discussing her trial.  
  
"I don't know " he lied. "Well can I help you with something? You must have come for some reason." "No, it's ok Vel I will be back tomorrow to discuss your story."  
  
He was so ashamed of himself here he was a mature adult and he couldn't even express his feelings for her. What was he going to do?  
  
"Oh I guess I will see you tomorrow then Billy." "Yeah I guess."  
  
He turns around with his head hung low in disappointment, and starts to walk away. Velma had watched him walk away, after what seemed like hours she went to go finish her shower.  
  
Billy who was halfway out of the cook county jail by now stopped right in front of the doors and stood there for awhile thinking of what he should do.  
  
After thinking really hard about it he decided he had to let Velma know how he felt, he couldn't go another sleepless night. He often lies in bed thinking of her sweet angelic face that looked to be as smooth as silk.  
  
As he enters the shower room he sees her still standing there in the shower, so he walks up toward her and strips down to nothing.  
  
She knew he had come back and was full of joy, She had been hoping he would come back for her. She to had feelings for him, the way that he was full of himself kind of turned her on. She knew it was strange but couldn't deny her feelings. But she didn't say a word  
  
He walked up behind her, she could feel his hot humid breath running down her neck. She was a little startled because she had never been this close to someone since Charlie died.  
  
Slowly he reaches around her ever so gently cupping her breasts with his masculine yet gentle hands. With her breathing heavily now he starts to kiss her neck with his lips like velvet. She shivers apprehensively, inside her head her mind is going crazy with questions. "What is going to happen? How far is this going to go?"  
  
While she stands there water trickling down her body he runs his hand down her touching every curve of her voluptuous body.  
  
Velma could not believe it she had told herself she would never give in to a man again, but there she was doing the complete opposite of what she had promised. She had given in to the soft touch of Billy's hands.  
  
She turns around to look into his deep Sapphire eyes full of passion and desire for the taste of sweet sugar on her lips.  
  
With their eyes locked on one another, their bodies becoming closer. She begins to speak for the first time since he had returned.  
  
"Billy I don't think..." but he cut her off very quickly "No, no don't speak."  
  
She touches her lips with his, opens her mouth as he slides his warm tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced around each others mouths. Silently enjoying the moment for what seemed to be forever. She hoped it would last forever.  
  
With her eyes closed tightly she had no idea that mama had entered the room. When she opened her eyes she pulled away from Billy, grabbed her robe and ran off to her cell. Leaving Billy standing there in awe.  
  
Velma returned to her cell to find mama sitting there with a confused look on her face.  
  
"Do you need something mama?" "What in the Hell was that Vel?" With an innocent look on her face and tone of voice Velma replies:  
  
"What are you talking about mama?" she was embarrassed at this point because she knew mama must have seen what happened.  
  
"You know Damn well what I am talking about. I saw you and Billy in the shower, you know that you are supposed to keep things strictly buisness!"  
  
"Ok mama you are right, but I swear I never planned for that to happen I didn't even realize what was happening until I was walking back to my cell."  
  
"Just don't let it happen again Vel." "Ok mama It will never happen again." "Night Vel."  
  
As mama walks down the hall to her office Velma plops down on her bed. Still wearing nothing but her robe.  
  
Velma lies there staring t he ceiling, thinking of Billy and their little encounter in the shower. Just the thought of it made her all hot and heavy again.  
  
Billy's touch had been so soft, she will never forget. She had never been touched like that by anyone except Charlie (he was her first love and the only man she had ever slept with.) it scared her more than anything. She didn't want to be hurt by a man again  
  
After hours of not being able to sleep the smell of all the roses that had been sent to her by adoring fans started to send her into a faint sleep. End of chapter 1.  
  
That is just the beginning of my fanfiction if you would like to read more please R&R. This was my first fanfiction and I hope it's not the last. I hope you like it. Your comments will help me better my writing so please tell me what's on your mind. 


End file.
